


Коты странные

by timmy_failure



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics)
Genre: Banter, Bechdel Test Pass, Captain Marvel 14 Spoilers, Cats, Gen, Healing, Hunting, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Roommates, Yon-Rogg, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После сражения Кэрол с Йон-Роггом у Чуи появились некоторые сомнения насчёт умения её человека постоять за себя, так что она, к немалому изумлению Капитана Марвел и Женщины-Паук, взяла дело в собственные лапы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Коты странные

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cats Are Weird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/927682) by [Frea_O](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frea_O/pseuds/Frea_O). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3217972).

Джесс, проворная как всегда, выбралась из такси первой, и Кэрол потребовалась абсолютно вся сила воли — крии, человеческая, или кем она там была теперь — чтобы не злиться на эту непринуждённую грацию. Но она всё же позволила себе бросить нехороший взгляд на руку, которую Джесс протянула, чтобы помочь ей подняться.

— Знаешь, ты не умрёшь, если попросишь о помощи, — сказала Джесс.

Кэрол опустилась на край тротуара и глубоко вдохнула сквозь зубы.

— Не умру, — сказала она, перекусывая слова, — но вполне могу прикончить тебя.

Джесс только ухмыльнулась.

— Мы вот просто преотлично уживёмся. — И когда она вскочила на ведущие к дому ступеньки с энтузиазмом и энергией подростка, Кэрол поддалась и уступила отвращению.

Естественно, Кэрол потребовалось куда больше времени на то, чтобы подняться по лестнице. Врачи последние четыре недели всё твердили ей, что она и жива-то лишь чудом, так что проблемы со внутренним ухом, постоянную боль и оглушительные мигрени даже от света, который пробивался из коридора в щель под дверью и ощущался, как меч в глазу — всё это она испытывала, выжив исключительно благодаря редкой _удаче_. Неудивительно, что у Кэрол за прошедшие четыре недели стало регулярно появляться красочное видение, как она поджаривает врачей кулаками.

К тому времени, как она дошла наверх, футболка промокла насквозь, и вымоталась она намного сильнее, чем после скачков между измерениями. Кэрол опёрлась рукой о стену, чтобы дойти до квартиры.

Конечно же, Джесс уже взобралась на стену рядом со входом, ухмыляясь ей самой широкой ухмылкой, какую только Кэрол видела. Сумки Кэрол лежали на полу под ней. Другие откликались сочувствием — и если по-хорошему, Джесс тоже, — и словами утешения, но Джесс… Джесс была так рада, что её лучшая подруга жива и вменяема, и осталась собой, что четыре недели Кэрол провела, как будто пыталась оправиться и одновременно заботиться о маленьком щенке.

— Справляешься? — спросила Джесс.  
— Мг-хх.  
— Я не владею кряхтельным диалектом, так что буду считать, что это было «да». Добро пожаловать в _chez_ Дрю, лучшее ресторанное и жилое заведение для сердитых супергероинь-блондинок на период выздоровления. Я буду твоим _maître d’_ , хозяином дома, консьержем, коридорным и менеджером отеля. Должна предупредить, тут водится паук. Или два, если Питер или Наташа заглянут в гости.  
— Джесс, — сумела вставить Кэрол.  
— Ну серьёзно, я эту речь репетировала всю дорогу наверх. — Джесс притворно надулась, но всё же протянула руку и открыла Кэрол дверь.

Кэрол пришлось сделать глубокий вдох. Она стиснула зубы, желая только, чтобы тело не жгло от усилий, приложенных на подъём по чёртовым ступенькам. С уменьшением доли крии в голове ослабли и способности, и пусть лечащий врач считал, что её измученное тело найдёт равновесие, Кэрол его оптимизм разделить не могла. Не сейчас, когда ей было так плохо.

— Эй, — сказала Джесс, и тревожное выражение наконец появилось на её лице. Она протянула руку, но Кэрол отступила на шаг. — Всё нормально. Венди тут прибралась, так что ты даже не найдёшь внезапных носков в холодильнике. И мы обе знаем, что это временно, пока ты не встанешь на ноги, потому что твой сосед — ужасный мудень, который…  
— А если я не смогу больше летать? — спросила Кэрол, не успев спохватиться.

Стив бросил бы на неё сочувственный взгляд и, может, сказал пару-тройку избитых фраз. Тони предложил бы любой из своих костюмов, и Кэрол знала, что это было знаком уважения. Клинт заметил бы, что сверхспособности переоценены.

Джесс же только фыркнула.

— Херь это, Кэрол. Ты полетишь. Ты всегда будешь летать — даже тогда, когда не должна.  
— А если ты ошибаешься?  
— В отличие от тебя, я никогда не ошибаюсь. А теперь заходи. Тебя уже ждут.  
— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это не толпа супергероев, которые будут кричать «С возвращением!», когда я войду.

Джесс с виду оскорбилась.

— Я разве могла бы с тобой так поступить?  
— Да.  
— Ладно, справедливо, но не в этот раз. — И прежде, чем Кэрол смогла пошевелиться — чёрт бы побрал её выздоравливающее тело, пусть горит синим пламенем, — Джесс спрыгнула со стены и подхватила Кэрол на руки.  
— Эй!  
— Я знаю, что обычно так делает жених с невестой, но мы теперь живём вместе и это почти считается, так что… Плюс, ты так медленно ходишь. А мне скучно. «Псы-полицейские» скоро начинаются. — Она пихнула дверь ногой и внесла Кэрол внутрь. Было не менее унизительно, чем когда её носил Стив, решила Кэрол. Но сил отбиваться от подруги не было, так что Джесс пронесла её по крохотной квартире, усадила на диван.

— Вот так. Сидеть.  
— Как собака? Чудесно, — сказала Кэрол, но переругивания как-то отодвинулись на задний план, когда что-то маленькое и рыжее метнулось к ней. По ощущением в неё будто врезался грузовик (чего с Кэрол не случалось уже как минимум полгода), когда Чуи взметнулась в воздух и приземлилась ей на грудь. На мгновение повисла тишина, а потом плотина в груди наконец треснула. Кэрол вцепилась в Чуи, как в древнего плюшевого мишку, который верно сидел в углу детской кровати первые семь лет её жизни.

Чуи дала ей целых три секунды, прежде чем раздражённо зашипеть. Она заелозила так яростно, что Кэрол пришлось разжать руки, но Чуи отступила лишь для того, чтобы сесть ей на колени — это тоже было больно, но Кэрол была так рада её видеть, что не обратила на боль внимания, — и злобно уставилась на неё. И принялась брезгливо вылизывать встрёпанную Кэрол шерсть.

— Да конечно, — сказала кошке Джесс, возвращаясь в коридор за сумкой Кэрол. — Как будто не ты хандрила под дверью всё то время, что её не было. Вы вдвоём _очень плохо_ умеете в эмоции.  
— Спасибо, что присмотрела за ней, — сказала Кэрол, и голос, к её ужасу, прозвучал хрипло. Она не будет плакать. Не будет.  
— Ты же не начнёшь опять сырость разводить? — неловко спросила Джесс.  
— Нет, — сказала Кэрол, прижав основания ладоней к щекам. Чуи с любопытством проследила за движением, прекратив ненадолго прихорашиваться. Кэрол слишком устала, чтобы сделать хоть что-то, поэтому просто сдержала слёзы и уставилась в ответ. Чуи осторожно поднялась на ноги и вытянула шею.

Она обнюхала подбородок и рот Кэрол, её плечо, состроила гримасу отвращения — и тут же нежно боднула её в подбородок. Она дала Кэрол почесать себя за ушами ровно один раз, после чего гримаса вернулась, и Чуи спрыгнула на пол и ушла, недовольно размахивая хвостом.

— Это с ней что? — спросила Джесс.  
— Она кошка, откуда я знаю?  
— Подвигайся. — Джесс вклинилась на свободное место на диване и взяла пульт. — Обустроишься позже. «Псы-полицейские» уже идёт. Ты же догнала в больнице, да? Спойлеров не будет?  
— Я могла смотреть сериал или смотреть в потолок, — сказала Кэрол.

К её удивлению, Джесс закинула руку ей на плечи — очень бережно, так что больно не было.

— Ах, бедняжка Денверс, — сказала она.

И что только в её сарказме было такого, что ободряло больше любого сочувствия? Кэрол слишком вымоталась, и сил всерьёз над этим подумать не было. Так что она просто осела на диване, пока играло вступление к «Псам-полицейским», прислонилась головой к плечу своей лучшей подруги и утешилась этим.

***

Той ночью она увидела во сне Йон-Рогга и проснулась с простынями, обвившими ноги, и подушками на полу. Только тяжесть Чуи, мурлычущей около уха, дала знать, что она в безопасности, потому что она не сразу узнала гостевую спальню Джесс, даже когда смогла рассмотреть детали вроде пола и горизонтальных поверхностей.

Чуи подняла голову и лизнула пóт у Кэрол на виске.

— Да, ты бы тоже вспотела, если бы тебе снились кошмары не только о кофе-машинке, — сказала ей Кэрол, почёсывая под подбородком.

И снова Чуи позволила ей мгновение нежности, прежде чем повернуться и подставить Кэрол мохнатую задницу. Кэрол вздохнула.

— Видимо, это знак, что пора вставать.

Джесс дома не было, но когда Кэрол наконец собралась с силами, чтобы добрести до кухни, её ждала записка: «Брэнд попросил об одолжении. В холодильнике кофейные зёрна. На что я готова ради вас, американцев, и вашего презрения к чаю» и коробка с выпечкой напротив стопки дисков с фильмами на стойке.

— Замечательно, — сказала Кэрол. — Очередной день, не спасая мир. Отстой.

Верхним диском шёл «Клуб „Завтрак“». Стикер на нём гласил: «ВОТ!» гигантскими буквами. Кэрол закатила глаза в адрес отсутствующей подруги, хотя записка заставила её улыбнуться. Она выпустила Чуи на пожарную лестницу, предупредив, чтобы не уходила далеко, и села со своим кофе снаружи, стараясь не обращать внимание на завихрения тоски в груди, когда она смотрела на небо.

Кофе давно остыл, когда она опустила голову и увидела, что Чуи уже вернулась.

— Мряу, — безапелляционно сказала она и пихнула мёртвое… _что-то_ Кэрол под ноги.  
— Пакость, — сказала ей Кэрол.

Чуи, естественно, заметила, что её грандиозное подношение не оценили по достоинству, фыркнула со всем пренебрежением коренной парижанки, завидевшей туристов, и ушла внутрь, оставив Кэрол морщить нос и пинком сбрасывать дохлятину с пожарной лестницы.

***

Кошмары Кэрол продолжались, перемежаясь ощущением, что она снова уплывает в бездну, вдаль от всего, пока голоса Джесс и Клинта, Стива и даже Логана зовут её. Какие-то пробуждения были хуже других — иногда у Кэрол едва хватало сил на то, чтобы поднять голову, не то что встать с кровати. Это стало предметом гордости. Пусть она дни напролёт жирела на диване, пока Мстители сражались с ЦЕЛЬЮ и ГИДРОЙ и скруллами, но она хотя бы вставала.

Когда не шёл дождь, она уносила свой кофе на пожарную лестницу. Если Джесс не спасала мир, то присоединялась, обычно влезая на стену и отсыпая едкие комментарии, которые, кажется, были придуманы исключительно для того, чтобы не дать Кэрол спокойно подумать по утрам. Кэрол пару раз вспомнила, почему изначально не хотела жить с Джесс (соседка, которая привычно разгуливает по стенам и всегда шумит — совсем не сахар), но не могла не быть благодарной за то, что та готова терпеть её, пока она выздоравливает.

Остальные заглядывали в гости, когда могли. Джессика Джонс оставила с ней Даниэль, пока сама бегала по делам, что ужаснуло Кэрол, потому что кто вообще решил, что Капитан Марвел не то что способная, но хотя бы хорошая нянька? В отсутствие Джессики Джонс Кэрол корчила Даниэль рожи, надеясь только, что девочка не заплачет (она не заплакала, но был один сложный момент, когда башенка из кубиков обрушилась; катастрофу предотвратила Чуи, свалившись малышке на колени и жалобно замяукав, как глупая). Клинт пришёл, учуяв, что его ждёт слушатель поневоле и кто-то, с кем наконец можно посмотреть всю коллекцию фильмов Бонда с Роджером Муром. Наташа показалась, чтобы научить Кэрол бросать ножи, поскольку отсутствие этого навыка, если ей верить, давно её тревожило. Венди и Брюс, обычно вдвоём, приходили поговорить о науке.

Так что Кэрол, в общем-то, не была одна, но это не означало, что ей не было одиноко.

А подарки Чуи, тем временем, продолжались. Первые несколько были мелкими, пара мышей и птенец, на которых Кэрол только сказала: «Фу, серьёзно?». Но она не могла не заметить, что подношения стабильно увеличивались в размере, пока однажды, читая статью о квазарах, она не услышала вопль ужаса Джессики из гостиной.

— Кэрол!

Кэрол закатила глаза и закрыла ноутбук, узнав интонацию. Чуи и Джесс не ладили. Во всяком случае из того, что Кэрол видела. Джесс сказала, что Чуи была безоговорочно кроткой, пока Кэрол была в больнице. Но теперь, когда в крохотной квартире их жило трое, кротость стала крупным дефицитом.

Она вошла в гостиную и увидела Джесс, распластавшуюся по стене ровно над диваном и подпирающую голову рукой. Она кривилась в сторону Чуи, которая стояла у пожарной лестницы. Нет, поняла Кэрол, она прожигала взглядом птицу, которая слабо трепыхалась у лап Чуи.

— Твоё исчадие ада опять за своё, — сказала она, обвиняюще ткнув в Кэрол пальцем.  
— Она кошка. Я её не контролирую, Джесс, — сказала Кэрол, хотя ей очень хотелось стиснуть пальцами переносицу. Только этого ей не хватало. Чуи была не из той породы кошек. Почему она вдруг стала маньяком-убийцей? Может, пора было нанимать психиатра для домашних животных? Дерьмище какое, и сколько это будет стоить? Кэрол искала новое жильё и у неё не было денег, так что её кошка начала страдать от психического срыва очень невовремя.

Чуи сказала: «Мряу!», пихнула птицу носом — та в смертельном ужасе крякнула — и затем выразительно перевела взгляд с неё на Кэрол. Затем повторила.

Обе женщины застыли.

— Э-э, Кэрол, — сказала Джесс. — По-моему, твоя кошка хочет, чтобы ты убила птицу.  
— Фу. Фу, фу, фу, Чуи, _зачем_?  
— Может, она волнуется, что ты ешь недостаточно.  
— Я доела за тобой ланч, а потом всю коробку жареного риса, — заметила Кэрол. — Я ем более чем достаточно.  
— Ладно, ладно, но можешь уже убить её?

Кэрол сморщила нос. Судя по каменному «Да ты что, шутишь?» выражению на морде Чуи, её кошка, похоже, была согласна с её подругой.

— Я не хочу на неё наступать, — сказала она.

Джесс страдальчески вздохнула.

— Ладно, — сказала она и выстрелила крохотным разрядом в пол, оставив только кучку обгорелой птицы. Чуи подскочила и взревела, тотчас раздувшись в два раза больше своего обычного размера.

Кэрол уставилась на подпалину.

— Ты теперь не получишь обратно залоговый депозит.  
— Я Мститель. Я его и так не получила бы обратно.

Чуи, всё ещё раздутая, как рыжая зефирка, подобралась ближе к горе пепла. Осторожно понюхала, чихнула и снова понюхала. Затем осмотрелась, увидела Джесс на стене и забралась на диван. Джесс и Кэрол с удивлением наблюдали, как Чуи устраивается между Джесс и диваном, громко и одобрительно мурлыча.

— Кэрол, что только что произошло? — спросила Джесс, глядя на неё широко распахнутыми глазами.  
— Кажется, Чуи только что полюбила тебя больше меня, вот что, — сказала Кэрол. — Я, наверное, схожу за совком, если у тебя он есть.  
— Ха, как смешно.

Кэрол навела порядок, но всё никак не могла избавиться от ощущения, что её кошка только что грандиозно в ней разочаровалась. Ну что же, не она первая, подумала Кэрол и ушла обратно в спальню, лежать на кровати и пялиться в потолок.

***

Выйдя оттуда следующим утром, Кэрол обнаружила сидящего в гостиной и осторожно гладящего её кошку Стива Роджерса, на фоне которого диван выглядел нелепым и крохотным. Завидев Кэрол, Чуи фыркнула один раз и направилась в сторону пожарной лестницы.

— Жопа ты, — крикнула ей вслед Кэрол. Может, ей и было бы неловко стоять перед Капитаном Америкой в одних только рваных домашних штанах и открывающем плечо спортивном топе, но он был Стивом, с которым они слишком давно дружили.  
— Привет, Стив. Какими судьбами?

Он прокашлялся и встал.

— Я пришёл узнать, как ты.  
— Выздоравливаю, — сказала Кэрол. Ей больше не казалось, что её сбивает поезд каждый раз, когда она встаёт. — Но я всё ещё в списке небоеспособных, Кэп.

Стив поджал губы, как делал каждый раз, когда собирался сказать то, что Кэрол не понравится. Она вздохнула и пошла взять себе кофе.

— А твои способности крии? Как они?

Кэрол уставилась в чашку.

— А, они…  
— Кэрол.  
— Ты пришёл навестить друга или одного из своих солдат, Капитан?  
— Я пришёл навестить Кэрол Денверс, Капитан. И всё, чем она есть.  
— О, Кэрол Денверс в порядке, — сказала Кэрол, оборачиваясь и прожигая его взглядом. — Кошка её ненавидит; она не может передвигаться быстрее трусцы, чтобы не казалось, будто её приложил страж; её соседка по комнате периодически перебирает кофе и начинает петь «С добрым утром» из «Поющих под дождём»¹ с потолка; а ещё врачи удалили ей кусок мозга, что может сказаться на её умственных способностях на всю оставшуюся жизнь; но заверяю тебя, Стив, Кэрол Денверс в порядке.

Стив снова поджал губы. По крайней мере, у него хватило совести прийти не в униформе, хотя Кэрол знала, что это официальный визит, пришла пора расплаты.

— Ты с кем-нибудь говорила об этом?  
— Мне не нужно ни с кем говорить, — сказала Кэрол.  
— Это не проявление слабости…  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я поговорила с мозгоправом? Хорошо. Когда ты к нему наведаешься, я сделаю то же самое.  
— Не меня нашли барахтающимся в космосе, — сказал Стив, и от ровного тона Кэрол захотелось чем-нибудь в него швырнуть. Она стиснула чашку покрепче. — Я не пытаюсь тебя разозлить. Но моя обязанность — убедиться, что ты в порядке, а если бы и не было обязанностью, ты _мой друг_. Так что визит официальный, но я тревожусь.  
— Ну, я в порядке.  
— А твои способности?  
— Я не хочу об этом говорить.  
— Не хочешь говорить или не знаешь? Ты хотя бы пробовала?

Кэрол глотнула кофе и передёрнулась, когда рот обожгло слишком горячим. Больше Джессику к машинке она не подпустит. Она отставила чашку.

— Роджерс.  
— Если ты не будешь пробовать…  
— Роджерс, я с собой разберусь.

Стив запнулся и обернулся на визг со стороны окна одновременно с Кэрол. Чуи и голубь сошлись в смертельной схватке, и хрипы кошки сливались с паническим воркованием.

— Только не снова, — сказала Кэрол, метнулась через всю квартиру и схватила кошку, которая яростно на неё зашипела.

Голубь улетел.

— Что это было? — встревоженно спросил Стив.  
— Кэт Банди² в последнее время оставляет мне подарочки, — сказала Кэрол, решительно закрывая окно на пожарную лестницу. Она уронила Чуи на диван, где та незамедлительно согнулась и принялась вылизывать нижнюю область, как всякое себя уважающее благородное создание. — Последние несколько были ещё живыми. Это мерзко, и я не понимаю, с чего она, потому что она никогда так себя не вела.  
— Она за тебя волнуется. — Когда Кэрол недоверчиво глянула на Стива, тот только плечами пожал: — У Баки в детстве, пока он жил в приюте, была кошка. Такая, рыже-чёрная с длинной шерстью?  
— Черепаховая?  
— Да, кажется. В общем, когда нам было по четырнадцать, Баки влез в драку. — Стив умолк ненадолго, и Кэрол догадалась, что он многое недоговаривает. — Его сильно потрепали. Вывихнутое плечо, подбитый глаз, полный набор. И Леди — кошка — на него разозлилась.  
— Знакомое ощущение.  
— Она начала оставлять ему мышей и другое дохлое зверьё в кровати, пока внезапно не переключилась на зверьё поживее. Мы с Баки поняли, что она по-своему о нём заботилась. Старалась сделать из него, не знаю, хорошего охотника или что-то вроде.

Кэрол потёрла виски.

— Стив, ты мне что пытаешься сказать? Что моя кошка рассердилась за то, что я пострадала в бою с Йон-Роггом, и теперь учит меня убивать мелких зверей, чтобы такое больше не повторилось?  
— Видишь? — Стив усмехнулся, теперь искренне, и направился к двери. — Она тебя обожает.  
— Коты странные.  
— И хозяева котов тоже. Послушай, Кэрол, ты так и не узнаешь ничего, пока не испытаешь силы.  
— А если они не вернутся? — сказала Кэрол. — Моя карточка Мстителя не будет ждать вечно.  
— Будет ждать до тех пор, пока есть я, — твёрдо сказал Стив, и Кэрол почувствовала, как накатывает ещё одна безобразная волна слёз. Она яростно заморгала. — Сосредоточься на выздоровлении. Спасать мир придётся всегда, но это будет не так здорово без Капитана Марвел рядом.

После того, как он ушёл, Кэрол села на диван, шмыгая носом, и Чуи снизошла до того, чтобы лечь ей на колени и замурлыкать.

***

Кэрол несколько устала от вереницы мёртвых беззащитных животных, так что, несмотря на возражения Чуи, после визита Стива её никуда не выпускали. Она хандрила и взывала к Джесс, которая только посмеялась над её невзгодами и повязала ей красно-жёлтый бантик.

— Ты себе врага на всю жизнь нажила, — предупредила Кэрол, вернувшись с пробежки и обнаружив Чуи, переживающую унижение всей жизни.  
— Оно того стоит, — сказала Джесс. — Я уже запостила фото в инстаграм. Наташа его лайкнула.  
— Ну да, она садистка. — Кэрол взяла Чуи на руки и зарылась в мех. Кошка замахнулась лапой на её лицо.  
— Как пробежка? — тон Джесс был почти будничным, но Кэрол слышала скрытое в нём искреннее любопытство. — Сколько сексапильных холостяков подмигнули тебе в этот раз?  
— Двое. Но я сама виновата, что волосы такие длинные. — Кэрол отбросила их на спину. — Я в душ.  
— И правильно. От тебя несёт.

Когда она вышла, Джессики уже не было, и только кучка одежды посреди комнаты и открытое окно подсказали, что её вызвали по делам Мстителей. Кэрол вздохнула, подобрала вещи и бросила в корзину. Конечно, квартира была захламлена, но Кэрол начинало нравиться жить с Джесс под боком. Она не давала ей стать слишком серьёзной, а привычка Джесс прятать во все щели шоколад означала, что Кэрол достаточно было подключить воображение, чтобы перекусить вкусным.

Не так уж и плохо.

Измотанная после пробежки, она свалилась на диван и заснула с мурлычущей Чуи на груди. Сны, как обычно, превратились в видения: она, совсем одна, замёрзшая, плывёт в космосе и слышит крики друзей, которые пытаются её дозваться. Они умоляют, просят поступить благоразумно, оставить ледяной покой космоса и вернуться, но она не может; они слишком далеко, а она так ослабла, и так сильно, сильно устала.

Что-то чешуйчатое коснулось внутренней стороны запястья. Доля секунды — и Кэрол проснулась и вскочила с дивана. Она увидела змею и среагировала, не раздумывая. Разряд энергии рассёк змею пополам, отшвырнув одну половину к стене, а вторую в окно. Чуи взвыла и нырнула под диван. С бешено бьющимся сердцем и тяжело дыша, Кэрол в ужасе уставилась на пол.

— Срань господня, Денверс. Ты летишь! — ругательство Джесс прорезалось сквозь шок. Кэрол крутанулась на месте и увидела подругу на холодильнике, с позабытой коробкой тайской еды в руке и с маской, отпихнутой на лоб. И, что шокировало куда больше, Кэрол не нужно было задирать голову, чтобы на неё посмотреть.

Она висела на высоте доброго метра над полом, согнув одну ногу в колене и выпрямив другую. Она _взлетела._

— Что за… — сказала она, ошеломлённо оглядываясь.  
— Чёрт, если бы я знала, что заставить тебя взяться за силы можно, просто бросив в тебя живой змеёй, я бы подбросила кобру в спальню месяц назад. — Джесс вытерла рукой рот и спрыгнула вниз.  
— Ну спасибо. Что, чёрт побери, произошло?  
— Моя новая лучшая подружка оставила тебе подарок, а ты раскапитанмарвелила его подчистую. Сама-то как думаешь, что произошло? — Джесс дёрнула её за лодыжку, и Кэрол неохотно опустилась на пол, где Джесс попыталась задушить её в объятиях. — Слава богу, слава богу. Ты вернулась. Я очень устала от хандрящей Кэрол, не буду врать. Она страшная брюзга.  
— Хватит меня душить, ненормальная, — сказала Кэрол, но обняла её в ответ. Она могла летать. Она могла _летать._ И, что даже лучше, она взлетела не раздумывая. Инстинкты, всё что надо, никуда не делись. Колени ощутимо подкашивались, когда она отстранилась. — Что, я правда настолько хандрила?  
— Ну, мы так и живём. Я хандрю, ты стараешься надрать мне задницу. Ты хандришь, я смотрю, как твоя кошка пугает тебя змеями. — Улыбкой Джесс можно было осветить целый городской квартал. — Где этот психопатический клубок шерсти? Мы ей должны сёмги на ужин.  
— Как минимум. — Кэрол наконец поддалась желанию и рухнула на диван. — Я летать могу, Джесс.  
— Ещё как можешь, — сказала Джесс.

Им вдвоём потребовалось добрых полчаса на то, чтобы выманить Чуи из-под дивана; Джесс располосовали на ленточки правую руку, но в итоге звезда вечера села на стойке, вкушая лучшую (ну, по крайней мере, наименее обмороженную) сёмгу, какая только нашлась в морозилке Джесс, пока Кэрол убирала ошмётки мёртвой змеи.

Кошка с омерзением покосилась на мешок для мусора.

— Все ты виновата, чудесное ты чудовище, — сказала Кэрол, чмокнув её в макушку. — Но, думаю, мы все согласны, что тебе пора перестать носить мне подарки.  
— Мряу, — самодовольно сказала Чуи, будто изначально знала, что все беды Кэрол можно решить одной полумёртвой змеёй.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ «Поющие под дождем» — музыкальный фильм 1952 года.  
> Номер, который исполняет Джессика: https://youtu.be/GB2yiIoEtXw
> 
> ² Тед Банди — американский серийный убийца, действовавший в семидесятые годы.


End file.
